The love of two boys
by Killa Mave
Summary: The love between two friends and two brothers. slash and twincest.


"Oi, Harry, hurry up!" the red haired lad screamed down the stairs in his tall multi-leveled building otherwise known as a house. A head popped out of the side of the wall at the bottom of the stairs. A mop of jet black hair covered shiny emerald green eyes.

"You called, love?" the head asked, revealing his body after he started climbing up the tedious, creaky steps formally known as stairs.

"Aye, that I did." the red haired lad, known as Ron, answered Harry. "I'd like you to come up here, there's something I have to tell you." he smiled, his face as red as a strawberry. Harry looked at him, suspicion in his eyes, but, reluctantly, he followed Ron into his room. They sat down on the bed, and Ron stared solemnly into Harry's eyes.

Fred sat on the chair at his desk, writing a letter to someone he seemed to be infatuated with, as it was in red ink. Then, he heard a popping noise, and tried his best to hide the note, but, alas, he failed, as his twin brother, George, snatched the parchment off of the desk and read it out loud.

"_My dearest love, George,"_ "AWWW, that's so sweet." George said, looking at Fred, then he continued reading.

"_I can only assume that you are reading this letter, for I know you far better than you think. I have hidden my feelings for far too long, and now I must let them break free from the imprisonment most would call my heart. You might think I love you merely as a brother, but my love runs more deep than the deepest ocean, more pure than, well, maybe not quite so pure, but stronger than the strongest thing alive, or dead, as the matter may be. But my love for you truly is magic. I'm telling you this because I feel that it is time for you to know how I really feel. _

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Fred"_

George just stared at the bit of parchment attached to his hand, his mouth damn near touching the floor. Fred rolled his eyes.

"Keep reading." he insisted, pointing at the bottom of the paper.

"_P.S. I can't believe you actually believed that! You have one sick, twisted mind, my dear brother."_

George glared at Fred, while Fred just grinned madly at him, almost on the verge of tears. George's face looked as if it was about to explode, steam pouring out of his ears, as he tackled Fred and, oddly enough, pressed his lips against his brothers. George stared, wide eyed, but did not pull away. In fact, he deepened it, sliding his tongue in and running his fingers through Fred's hair. The two just lay there, on the floor, kissing each other. They heard a knock on the door, and their mum walked in, and stared in shock at her sons.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked Ron, looking at him innocently. Ron looked anywhere except fer Harry's eyes.

"Uh, I was just wonderin' if you might have a boyfriend yet, I mean, after you broke it off with Seamus." Ron asked him uneasily.

"Naw, but I'm looking for someone. Why, just out of curiosity?"

"Oh, I just wanted to know if you would, uh, consider going out with me?" Ron stared fixedly at Harry, hoping that he would say yes.

"Well, I was kinda hoping for Draco, but I guess I could see how you would do. Ok." Harry grinned at him as he took Ron's hand and kissed it. Ron turned a dark crimson red, and his smile reached both of his ears. It was almost too big for his face.

"So, uh, well, that was a bit unexpected." Ron said, clearing his throat. "I could have sworn you were bound to say no. I wasn't sure how you would take it. But, if we do break it off sooner or later, it won't change anything in our friendship, right?"

"Ron, we will always be friends, no matter what." Harry reassured his new found love. Ron smiled a soft, warm smile and laid down on the bed, pulling Harry down with him. Just staring into his green eyes, Ron slowly found his hands removing the buttons on Harry's shirt. Harry noticed this, but said nothing, and let Ron take his shirt off, while he did the same.

Soon, both of the boys were fully erect, wanting to take off their pants because of their discomfort with the tightness and to pleasure the other. Of course, if they had done that, and Fred, George, Percy (Heaven forbid), or even Ron's mum had come in upon them and their, er, _pleasure_, they would most likely not be able to see each other, or have contact with each other. Verbally or physically. So, they had to restrain from their urges and settle with the shirt.

Harry, knowing that Ron was to shy to make the first move, bent over and put his hand behind Ron's neck, lifted him up, and pressed his lips against the red haired (and faced) boy who was now his lover. Not wanting the kiss to end, Ron deepened it and pressed back, his tongue trying to escape the prison of his teeth, and breaking through as the lips had parted. Breathing heavily, Ron forced himself on top of Harry, so now he was in charge. This, of course, surprised Harry, but he let Ron do what he would.

Grinding against his erection, Ron pulled away from the kiss and moved down, over Harry's naked chest. He started from the bottom, where his pants started, flicked his tongue out, and kissed Harry's hard flat stomach, all the while moving up. As he reached Harry's nipples, he kissed each one and began to suck on them, gently and softly. Harry could barely feel it.

"Why do you tease me?" Harry asked. "Ya know, you can bite, just a little bit at least." he grinned, and Ron grinned back, now nibbling, alternating between the left and right. They sighed, after about an hour of snoging. Harry stood up.

"I've had a thought." he started. "Now, don't say anything until you've heard me out, alright?" the messy haired boy said, gazing with loving eyes at the one he had chosen to be his own. Ron nodded. "How about we add a bit of fun with a few more… partners?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for a response. Ron looked a bit confused, but said nothing. "Two certain boys that you should know fairly well." Ron's eyes widened.

"No." Ron said. "Not them. Please, anyone but them. Harry, they're my brothers. And what makes you think that they'd be up to it? They're brothers. They don't do incest, Harry." Ron insisted, pleading that Harry wouldn't actually consider it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. They seem a bit close, ya know? Closer than brothers ought to be. At least ask them what they would say if you wanted to. They might say yes." Harry told him, hoping that Ron would ask them and agree.

"But-- But Harry! Why? If they said yes, it would just be getting their hopes up, and if they said no, then they would think that we were sick and twisted, and not in a good way, for even thinking about such a… a sick and twisted thought." Ron begged him, not wanting to be in such an awkward position.

"Please?" Harry requested, his eyes looking like that of a puppy's. "For me, honey?" Ron had no choice. How could he say no to that? He sighed, walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door to his brothers room.

Ron's mum opened the door, fury on her face, and Fred and George gazed at him, disgusted that their little brother walked in on them being disciplined.

"Yes, dear?" his mum asked, in a fake sweet voice that sickened him. Horrified, and somehow knowing what they were being punished for, Ron backed away and went back down the stairs to Harry, sat on the bed, and said nothing.

"Well?" Harry asked him, curious as to what the reaction was.

"Mum was in there. They're back together. Again." Ron was emotionless, just staring at the floor, trying not to make eye contact with his lover. "If she walked in on us, after seeing Fred and George, we would be dead. No, worse than dead. Do you know what she could do to us? I don't want to find out. Harry, I'm sorry, but I can't do this, not with her home. And she is always home. I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to wait for Draco to love you, because I can not." With that, Ron leaned in and kissed Harry passionately, stood up, and walked out the door, never to savor the taste of Harry's tongue or lips again.


End file.
